What The Hell!
by AtemYamiYugiLuver
Summary: Seto is sick and Yami is worried,But Kaiba refuses to see a doctor.What's wrong with him,read and find out.Prideshipping mpreg in later chapters


Sick

Seto groaned as his alarm clock went off telling him,it was time for over he slapped the snooze button,then swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting up slowly.  
>He felt weird,but he knew stomach turned,causing him to cup his hand over his mouth,then make a mad dash for the over the toilet,his stomach heaved,<br>forcing him to continued to do so for the next few minutes when the bathroom door opened ."Your getting sick AGAIN?"He asked rubbing Seto's C.E.O finally stopped getting sick and leaned against the Pharaoh then gave him a look he had become VERY acustom to latley,while crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"What?" Seto muttered."There's no way,I'm letting you leave this house today."Seto smirked finding a flaw in his lovers promise."Fine,I'll just work on my laptop."The spikey haired duelist frowned as the other walked back into their room.<br>"But you just THREW UP.I think you should get some rest."He said following brunette sighed."Yami, nothing more than a stomach bug,relax.I'm fine."  
>Yami started to pout."How would you know,if its a stomach bug?You won't even go to the doctor!"He shot back."Can we please just drop this!I don't wanna talk about it!"Seto was defeated,(for now)his arms fell to his sides,and he stared blankly at the moody teen in front of him."Okay, win.I'm just worried about if your gonna let your pride get in the way of asking for help,I'll just leave you alone about seeing a you need me,I'll be reading on the couch."He said turning with a huff.<br>Then he walked cursed at himself,he shouldn't have barked at Yami like didn't mean to though it just, sighed and grabbed his laptop,plopping back onto his bed,as Yami grabbed a book from the shelf,sat down then crossed his was quiet,WAY to quiet,though Seto noticed his lover glancing over at him every few minutes.  
>This time Seto caught his gaze and he snapped his attention back to the book in his hands.<br>-~Later~ As Seto got up and walked to the bathroom,He felt Yami's eyes on him... this time the former Pharoah spoke up."You okay?You sure have used the bathroon quite a few times in the last ten minutes.""Fine,I just have to pee."Not wanting to take it further Yami shrugged."Okay."Then Kaiba slipped back into the frowned,he was angry because he wanted to help Seto,but the man just wouldn't allow him and his he did love that about him the phone rang making the daydreaming Yami it he knew it was Yugi."Hello?Hi abiou,what's up?Yeah, fine with ,yeah,see you in a "Just as he hung up the Brunette emerged from the bathroom."Who was that?"He looked up."Yugi,him and Jou are comming over."Hearing the name Jou,made Seto frown."Ugh,whatever."Seeing the reaction he half expected Yami chuckled.

When he heard the doorbell ring Yami flew off the couch excitedly already knowing it was Yugi and down the stairs he saw them through the window,he nearly ripped the door off the hinges and attacked Yugi with a bearhug."Abiou!I missed you so much!"(Yami was VERY Clingy,about his Hikari)Watching Yugi's fight for air Jou laughed."Yami ya crushin' him."  
>"Opps..."Yami said releasing Yugi from his death hug."Let me guess,Kaiba's at work?"Yugi asked,peering behind Yami."No,I made him stay home." "Why did ya do dat?"The blonde asked.<br>(Jounouchi talks like that because of his Broklyn Accent.)Leading the two inside he smiled weakly."He's still sick."But he cheered back up."And kinda moody,so Jou...Be nice."  
>From upstairs Seto heard Jounouchi's voice,which made him feel like DID NOT like Katsuya,and never Seto did the unexpected,closed his laptop without Yami having to force him walked over to the couch Yami was sitting on previously and wrapped his arms over his stomach,while curling into a had really bad stomach cramps,and wanted them to go moaned,feeling the urge to vomit come up,he must have stood up too fast,because the room was spinning and his legs were weak causing him to collapse onto his hands and knees,then vomit on the this from downstairs,Yami freaked out."Oh,my god!Seto!"He yelled starting to cry,and run up the stairs."I'm comming!<br>Yugi and Jou exchanged worried looks and hurried after him. 


End file.
